Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r
Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht ab sofort nur noch hier beantworten. Kes Bitte lasse Kes so, ist unbedeutend. 80.150.214.210 14:18, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was deine ganzen Änderungen bezwecken sollen. Diese Regierung wird erwähnt und bekommt ihren Artikel. --D47h0r Talk 14:33, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Änderung von Synchronsprechern 2010 wurde Voyager noch mal komplett im Synchronforum (dort sitzen die eigentlichen Experten auf diesem Gebiet) überarbeitet. Ergebnisse dieser Überarbeitung sind auch auf seriensynchron.de zusammengefasst. Demnach hat Regine Albrecht nur einmal als Sprecherin in dieser Serie mitgewirkt (als Mary Kim in ). Die Computerstimmen in den besagten Folgen wurde von Margot Rothweiler gesprochen. Leider stehen z.B. in der Synchronkartei diesbezüglich immer noch veraltete Informationen (dort wird sie noch als 1. Computerstimme geführt) und auch hier in der MA hatte ich den Eintrag bei Regine Albrecht damals bei meiner Überprüfung vergessen zu entfernen (was ich nun nachgeholt habe). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:48, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nitpicking Da du heute einen überaus großen Abschnitt aus dem Artikel unter dem Hinweis: Das ist alles Nitpicking und gehört eher in ein Forum, hier ist es fehl am Platz... entfernt hast, wollte ich noch mal nachhaken: Der Abschnitt "Filmfehler" mit den Unterkategorien "Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten", "Produktionsfehler" und "Synchronisationsfehler" ist ja genau eben für das Nitpicking vorgesehen. Das hätte auch alles unter dieser Überschrift (oder dem deutschen Äquivalent "Beckmessern") dort stehen können, wir haben uns erst kürzlich bzgl. der HGI-Struktur in Episoden mit "Filmfehler" auf einen neutraleren Begriff einigen können. Vielleicht müssten wir noch entsprechende Regeln für das Nitpicking erlassen, damit es nicht ganz so ausufert - aber Nitpicking an sich ist es schon zugelassen, dafür ist diese Kategorie schließlich da. Ich werde die gelöschten Inhalte erst mal in die Diskussionsseite des Artikels setzen, damit sie nicht "verloren" gehen und darüber diskutiert werden kann. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:34, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ähm,hallo Warum entfernst du ständig die Logbucheinträge die ich hinzufüge (siehe hier)? In der MA/en stehen sie im Logbuch (siehe hier). --89.0.19.77 :Dort steht auch: The following two entries were recorded by Colonel Kira Nerys while she commanded a Bajoran interceptor during the blockade of Derna. Der Fakt ist, dass sie ein bajoranisches Schiff kommandiert, sich an Bord desselben befindet und demnach auch den Logbucheintrag für dieses Schiff durchführt. Ein persönliches Logbuch ist etwas anderes, aber sie erwähnt nicht, dass sie das Logbuch von DS9 verfasst. Bei kommandieren Offizieren, hier Benjamin Sisko, muss nicht extra erwähnt werden, für welches Schiff/Station das Logbuch verfasst wird, es ist nunmal deren Aufgabe dies zu tun. Ich glaube das wurde irgendwo mal gesagt, habe es aber gerade nicht parat. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt klar, warum ich es erneut rausgenommen habe. --D47h0r Talk 11:45, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, warum steht denn dann der Logbucheintrag der ''Shenandoah'' aus oder der der ''Defiant'' aus da (siehe hier)? --89.0.19.77 :Die dürften auch dort nicht stehen. Im Falle der Defiant ist es ja eindeutig nicht DS9. --D47h0r Talk 14:35, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und warum stehen sie dann da? --89.0.19.77 :Vermutlich weil jemand dachte, es fällt in der Serie DS9 also gehört es da rein. Habe mal ein wenig aufgeräumt. Offen ist jetzt nur noch, wie es mit persönlichen Logbüchern geregelt wird, aber alles was Schiffs- bzw. Stationsbezogen ist, sollte jetzt da sein, wo es hingehört. Habe natürlich jetzt nicht jedes einzelne Logbuch überprüft, nur überflogen für was es verfasst wurde. --D47h0r Talk 15:00, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, D47h0r, die waren gut so! --89.0.19.77 Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Bitte entfern sie nicht nochmal! --89.0.19.77 :Nun, das Impulsschiff ist nicht DS9, ich weiß nicht, was daran so schwer zu verstehen ist. --D47h0r Talk 15:40, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich rede nicht nur vom Impulsschiff!, sondern auch von der ''Mekong'', der ''Shenandoah'' und der ''Defiant''. --89.0.19.77 Ohne den Logbuchbucheintrag der Defiant aus wird das Logbuch verstümmelt! --89.0.19.77 :Es ist so, dass die Artikel sich nicht nach der Serie richten, sondern nach der Raumstation, DS9. Bei den Runabouts ist es so, dass es eigenständige Schiffe sind und keinem anderen Schiff oder Station zugeordnet sind, wie z.B. Shuttles. Daher auch der eigenständige Name. Eigenes Schiff bedeutet auch ein eigenes Logbuch. Daher heißt es auch z.B. Logbuch der Shenendoah usw. Daher wird ein solches Logbuch nicht als Logbuch von DS9 geführt, da diese Einträge nicht für das Logbuch von DS9 angefertigt wurden. Jetzt klar? :Warum sollte der Artikel verstümmelt werden? Wenn es von einem Schiff 10 Einträge gibt, von einem anderen aber nur einen, dann ist das eben so. --D47h0r Talk 15:50, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Warum hast du diese Seiten geschützt? --89.0.19.77 9:53, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Na ja, zumindest diese, diese und diese. :Weil meine Änderungen permanent rückgängig gemacht wurden, da du oder sonst jemand, scheinbar unbelehrbar ist. --D47h0r Talk 10:27, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich bin belehrbar. (Und ich war das! Ich hatte diese nunmal ins Verhängnis geführt. Die Version von Bravomike war gut.) --89.0.19.77 10:41, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Hast du mich nicht bemerkt!? --89.0.19.77 10:47, 20. Juni 2013 (UTC) Kurze Angabe der Logbücher Kein Thema ;) Dachte es wäre so ein wenig übersichtlicher, als den kompletten Listennamen anzugeben. So wichtig ist das aber auch nicht. Werd's bei der NX-01 wieder rückgängig machen, damit wir's einheitlich haben. Gut, dass Du auch gleich die Logbuchseiten gesperrt hast. Ich denke, wir fahren eh am besten, wenn wir konsequent den Spruch "don't feed the troll" befolgen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:35, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tag, D47h0r Ich hab' eine Frage: Wenn ich mich anmelde, bin ich dann noch anonym? --89.0.19.77 13:27, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Wenn du angemeldet bist, solltest du für Wikias neuen Skin oben rechts deinen gewählten Accountnamen sehen. Bei Monobook ebenfalls, dort erscheint in der oberen rechten Ecke dann auch ein Link zu deiner Diskussionsseite, zu den Einstellungen usw. Deine Beiträge kannst du nach wie vor mit ~~~~ signieren. Anstelle der IP sollte dort dann dein gewählter Accountname stehen. --D47h0r Talk 15:41, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das hab ich nicht gefragt. Bin ich dann noch anonym? Aber danke für die Informationen. --89.0.19.77 16:06, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Wenn du dich angemeldet hast, bist du nicht mehr anonym (keine IP mehr), du bist dann ein Nutzer mit Namen, dessen Beiträge zugeordnet werden können. Du kannst dich wahlweise automatisch anmelden, sobald du eine Seite der MA aufrufst bist du mit dem Namen unterwegs, mit dem du dich angemeldet hast. Oder du kannst dich bei jedem Besuch manuell anmelden. Ersteres ist natürlich die bequemere Variante. Allerdings kannst du dich auch abmelden, dann bist du wieder anonym unterwegs und beim signieren erscheint wieder eine IP anstelle deines Benutzernamens. Das ist hier eigentlich das ganz normale Verhalten von Anmeldung, Benutzerkonten usw. wie man es überall findet. --D47h0r Talk 16:16, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähm, ich glaub' du hast mich falsch verstanden. :Ich meinte: ::Ist mein Name dann noch unbekannt, jedenfalls für euch Nutzer, sofern ich ihn nicht auf meine Benutzerseite schreibe? --89.0.19.77 16:24, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :::Also ja oder nein? --89.0.19.77 16:25, 29. Juni 2013 (UTC) :Es ist grundsätzlich nur bekannt, was du auch bekannt gibst. Deinen Benutzernamen kannst du frei wählen. Alles darüber hinaus unterliegt deiner Kontrolle. Wenn du deinen richtigen Namen angeben möchtest, kannst du das tun, musst es aber natürlich nicht. --D47h0r Talk 12:10, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wie kann ich es machen dass ich automatisch angemeldet werde? --89.0.19.77 06:59, 07. Juli 2013 (UTC) (08:59, 09:00 (MESZ)) :Wenn du dich registriert hast, kannst du oben rechts in der Ecke auf Anmelden klicken. Dort gibst du deinen gewählten Benutzernamen und das dazugehörige Passwort ein. Unter diesen beiden Feldern sollte es den Spruch geben "Angemeldet bleiben". wenn du dort im vorhandenen Kästchen (Checkbox) den Haken setzt, sollte ein Cookie angelegt werden. Diese sollten in deinem Browser natürlich zugelassen sein. Wenn du dann eine Seite der Memory Alpha aufrufst solltest du bereits mit deinem Benutzerkonto angemeldet sein. --D47h0r Talk 11:16, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ab welchem Alter darf man sich anmelden? --89.0.19.77 10:07, 10. Juli 2013 (UTC) (12:07(MESZ)) :Es gibt keine Altersbeschränkungen. --D47h0r Talk 10:44, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wirklich? Bei den Nutzungsbedingungen (http://de.wikia.com/Nutzungsbedingungen) steht: "Und auf keinen Fall wenn du jünger als 13 bist." --89.0.19.77 13:32, 11. Juli 2013 (UTC) (15:32(MESZ)) Stimmt das? --89.0.19.77 13:40, 11. Juli 2013 (UTC) (15:40(MESZ)) :Normalerweise haben wir Nutzer, deren Alter mit dieser Begrenzung keine Probleme aufweisen. Wenn dort angebenen wird, dass ein Mindestalter von 13 Jahren erforderlich ist, dann dürfte dies auch hier zutreffen. --D47h0r Talk 16:15, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Fan-Projekte Es gibt noch ein deutsches Fan-Projekt. Ist ein Zeichentrickpojekt. Star Trek: The Next Animation. Kannst gerne die Seite besuchen (siehe hier). Es existieren bereits vier Episoden: Ein Captain hats nicht leicht, Süßes oder Saures, Alles Nervensache und Nachtschicht sowie der Film Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt ... . Der Film ist auch schon auf Tele 5 gekommen. Zudem gibt es zwei Trailer, von denen der erste eine Zusammenfassung der Episoden eins bis vier darstellt und der zweite eine Eigenhandlung. Außerdem gibt es einen Trailer zum Film. Zur Zeit läuft das Projekt The Deleted Scenes of Star Trek. Zudem gibt es bereits drei Comicstrips: einen namenlosen, Neulich bei den Arrestzellen und T-Time. --89.0.19.77 10:24, 25. August 2013 (UTC) (12:24,12:25(MESZ)) Endschuldigung Hallo erst mal. Ich wollte mich endschuldigen, das du meinen edit korrigieren mustest, ich hab eine leserechtschreibchwäche. Gruss--Conan174 (Diskussion) 14:19, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Da brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es passieren auch so mal Tippfehler und da muss nicht gleich die Rechtschreibung o.ä. falsch sein. Hier arbeiten viele an einem Werk, wer also irgendwas findet, der korrigiert es halt. Mach dir also mal keine Sorgen ;) --D47h0r Talk 14:41, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) TOS-DVDs Weißt du zufällig ob die DVDs Remastered oder Original sind? --89.0.19.77 07:11, 3. September 2013 (UTC) :Es kommt auf das Kaufdatum an und natürlich auch immer auf das, was auf der Verpackung steht. Ich selber besitze weder das originale, noch das remasterte TOS, aber wenn es auf DVD erschienen ist bzw gekauft wurde und das auch noch vor 2006, dann ist es das originale TOS. Wenn du TOS auf Bluray hast, dann ist es auf jeden Fall die remasterte Version. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es die remasterte Version auch auf DVD gibt, würde jedoch in meinen Augen bzgl HD wenig Sinn ergeben. Soweit ich es aber gesehen habe, dürfte immer ein Hinweis auf die remasterte Version vorhanden sein. --D47h0r Talk 09:19, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich klink mich mal kurz in diese Diskussion ein, die remasterte Version gibt es auch als DVD und es gibt schon einen Sinn das diese auch als DVD erscheinen ist. Zwar nicht wegen der HD Auflösung, aber wegen den überarbeiteten Raumschiffszenen welche ja angepasst worden sind. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:26, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Gut, so gesehen heißt remastered ja auch eher überarbeitet und nicht nur HD. Da gebe ich dir Recht. Dann kommt es wohl wirklich zumindest bei den DVDs aufs Kaufdatum an. Bzw auf das Produktionsdatum. --D47h0r Talk 09:28, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) USS Vengeance Hi hier ist LT. Knust ich wollte sagen sorry für meine Fehler bin noch neuling bei memory alpha :So, habe mal eine Überschrift eingezogen, um die Themen abzutrennen. Zunächst einmal sollst du es nicht als Fehler sehen, denn das war es nicht. Normalerweise sollten alle nötigen Informationen für Neulinge in der Begrüßung aufgeslistet sein, da diese dir noch nicht gegeben war, konntest du das natürlich nicht wissen. Wir möchten Neulingen selbstverständlich auch nicht nach dem Motto „das sind unsere Regeln, also halte dich daran!“ entgegentreten. Fühle dich also frei mitzuarbeiten und sei mutig. Im Zweifel einfach bei ähnlichen Artikeln schauen, wie es dort gemacht wird, dann kann schonmal fast nichts mehr schief gehen. Solltest du dennoch Fragen haben, einfach fragen ;-) --D47h0r Talk 19:45, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön von Lt. Knust Ich danke dir , Dass du meine Bilder nicht gelöscht hast, ich werde beim nächsten mal nicht die quellen vergessen :) D Dankeschön von Lt. Knust Ich danke dir , Dass du meine Bilder nicht gelöscht hast, ich werde beim nächsten mal nicht die quellen vergessen :) Unsinnige Veränderung Weißt du zufällig, wieso man hier etwas verändert hat? Ich möchte es dir kurz mal schildern: Bisher wurde es immer so gemacht(Reihenfolge): :Inhalt Verwandte Themen Kategorien Andere Sprachen Nun wird es so gemacht: :Inhalt Kategorien Andere Sprachen Verwandte Themen PS:Nun wird bei Kategorien, zu denen noch keine Kategorieseiten existieren, ein roter Link gemacht. Auch wenn Seiten in der Kategorie vorhanden sind. Und man kommt immer zum erstellen der Seite Vielleicht ist ja ganz Wikia betroffen. --89.0.19.77 11:34, 27. September 2013 (UTC) (13:34, 13:35, 13:36(MESZ)) :Das mit der Reihenfolge kann ich noch verstehen, solche Änderungen sind mir auch aufgefallen. Aber es ist egal, wo im Text der Link zu anderen Sprachversionen der MA oder die Kategorien gelistet werden, hauptsache sie sind da. Bzgl des roten Links kann ich dir nicht folgen, wenn der Link rot ist, so existiert diese Kategorie auch nicht. Liegt es womöglich daran, dass du nicht die richtige Kategorie angegeben hast oder dich einfach nur vertippt hast? In der Vorschau erscheint ganz unten auch die Kategorie nach dem Prinzip „Kategorie: Kategoriename“, klickst du auf Kategorie links vom Doppelpunkt, so kommst du zur Liste aller hier vorhandenen Kategorien. Dort kannst du dann nach deiner Kategorie suchen. --D47h0r Talk 11:48, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bilder nach Episode Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass sämtliche Links zu den Kategorieseiten von en nicht mehr zu funktionieren scheinen, weil da alle verschoben wurden. Kann man das hier irgendwie automatisch anpassen? Zum Beispiel http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorie:Bilder_nach_Episode_%28VOY:_Tag_der_Ehre%29 http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Category:Memory_Alpha_images_by_episode_%28VOY:_Day_of_Honor%29 Chris06 (Diskussion) 08:28, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf: In der MA/en wurde zu Beginn dieser Woche offenbar ein neues Kategorie-System umgesetzt. So auf die Schnelle gelang es mir nicht die dazugehörige Diskussion zu finden. Offenbar fallen nun alle Bilder und Dateien aus Episoden in die Kategorie Category:Memory Alpha files by production. Eine automatische Anpassung würde wohl mittels Bot funktionieren (dummerweise fällt mir nur ein MA-User ein, der so einen programmieren kann und der ist schon lange nicht mehr dabei). Wir sollten aber zunächst erst mal herausfinden, was hinter dem Kategorien-Wechsel steckt. Möglicherweise entscheiden wir uns dafür, den Wechsel mitzumachen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei Dingen, die in der MA/en geschehen, hinke ich immer hinterher, da ich dort nur sehr sporadisch aktiv bin. Wenn das Kategorie-System umgestellt wird, dann sollte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Links entsprechend aktualisiert werden, unter Umständen gibt es sogar eifrige Nutzer in der MA/en, die die Änderungen bei uns durchführen. Es werden ja immer wieder mal Links zur MA/en aktualisiert, auch abseits der Kategorien. --D47h0r Talk 11:12, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) TOS-R-DVDs Ich möchte dir folgenden Abschnitt nochmal in Erinnerung rufen. Aber nun zur Sache: Ich frage mich ob auch bei den Gesamtstaffelboxen auf jeder DVD Special Features vorhanden sind. Leider existieren hier nur Artikel zu den Halbstaffelboxen. Und im Credit-Archiv sind keine DVD-Menüs. Vielleicht kennst du ja einen MA-Benutzer, der mir weiterhelfen kann. --89.0.19.77 16:36, 31. Oktober 2013 (UTC) (18:36(MESZ)) :Ich besitze von den Serien leider keine Staffelboxen, weder als halbe Staffel, noch als ganze Staffel. Da kann ich dir dementsprechend keine Antwort geben. Du kannst deine Anfrage aber sicherlich auch unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Credit-Archiv oder auch in den Diskussionen der Credit-Archive einzelner Serien, sofern sich deine Anfrage nur auf bestimmte Serien bezieht. Falls das nicht hilft, kannst du die Anfrage auch sehr allgemein gehalten unter Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne stellen. Aber da ich wie gesagt keine Staffelboxen besitze, kann ich dir da leider nicht weiterhelfen. --D47h0r Talk 17:51, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) LT.KNUST Hi D47h0r Ich bin es Lt.Knust. Sag mal ist es möglich mein benutzerkonto Umzubenennen oder gar zu entfernen??? (Lt. Knust USS Velocity NCC-1996-X (Diskussion) 21:05, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :Das ist möglich, jedoch können wir das innerhalb der Memory Alpha nicht tun. Dazu musst du dich an einen Mitarbeiter von Wikia wenden. Es gibt da diverse Ansprechpartner, weiß spontan nur gerade nicht, wer das ist. --D47h0r Talk 12:47, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hier begonnene Diskussionen... Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht ab sofort nur noch hier beantworten. Großartig! ^^ -- 13:15, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Lese ich da einen leichten Anflug von Kritik heraus? ;) --D47h0r Talk 13:52, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) nein, im Gegenteil. sollte Konzens sein hier-- 16:22, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, mir ging es irgendwann auf die Nerven, nur halbe Diskussionen zu haben und zum nachlesen immer die zweite Diskussion zu durchforsten. --D47h0r Talk 16:43, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wiso halbe Diskussion? (Lt. Knust :) 20:21, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :Jemand beginnt die Diskussion hier, dann war es üblich, auf der Diskussion desjenigen, der die Diskussion eröffnet hat, zu antworten. So stand die Diskussion zur Hälfte bei dem einen und zur Hälfte bei dem anderen, was dann sehr unübersichtlich wurde. Daher antworte ich nunmehr für hier begonnene Diskussionen nur noch hier. --D47h0r Talk 10:18, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Audiodateien Die Audiodateien funktionieren nicht mehr. Es erscheint nur: 404 Not Found Das angeforderte Element konnte nicht gefunden werden. z. B. Datei:Doktor Crusher über die DNA-Störung der Ansata-Separatisten.oggthumb| (siehe hier) -- (89.0.19.77) 87.79.133.137 08:53, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Die Datei ist hier zumindest als Artikel noch vorhanden, aber ein Abspielen scheitert. Da liegt wohl ein Problem seitens der Wikia vor. Ich werde dies der Wikia mitteilen, da der 404-Fehler auf eine Wikia-Domäne verweist und wir demnach von unserer Seite aus wenig machen können, ganz sicher bin ich mir dessen aber nicht. Falls du weitere dieser Fehler finden solltest, einfach hier melden oder diese Dinge gleich bei Wikia melden. --D47h0r Talk 11:16, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Och, da gibt es noch viele: Zum Beispiel:Datei:Doktor Crusher untersucht den Captain.ogg und Datei:Doktor Crusher untersucht Deanna nach dem Verlust ihrer Empathiefähigkeit.ogg sowie Datei:Pulaski rettet Worfs Ehre.ogg, Datei:The decision you reach here today will determine how we will regard this creation of our genius. It will reveal the kind of people we are; what he is destined to be. It will reach far beyond this courtroom and this one android….ogg, Datei:Picard zitiert Hamlet.ogg, Datei:Nagut. Ich weiß genau wohin ich will.ogg, Datei:Heißt das, Sie haben Beweise, dass sich die Cardassianer an der Phalanx zu schaffen gemacht haben?.ogg. Ehrlich gesagt, alle Audiodateien, die ich heute bisher besucht habe, lassen sich nicht abspielen. -- (89.0.19.77) 87.79.133.137 14:00, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Dann melde dies bitte auch über den entsprechenden Link, den ich angegeben habe. So haben sie dann mehrere Tickets für dasselbe Problem und sie sollten in der Lage sein, dies schneller zu registrieren. --D47h0r Talk 14:30, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Lt. Knust Ich kriege ständig wegen der Bilder einen reingewürgt. Wärst du so nett und würdest mir erklähren wo ich bei bildern im Bearbeitunsfenster unter Bilder Quellenangeben soll? PS. Ich brauch wirklich mal eine richtige erklährung, ich will nicht nochmal gesperrt werden. :Zunächst einmal: Würdest du nicht ständig die Beiträge auf deiner Diskussionsseite löschen, hättest du wunderbar ein kleines Nachschlagewerk gehabt, denn da hatte ich dir diese Dinge bereits zuvor schon einmal detailliert erklärt. Ich bitte dich daher, die Dinge, die dir auf deiner Diskussionsseite erklärt werden, zu beachten und nicht zu löschen. Ich und andere Benutzer haben dies nicht ohne Grund getan, auch, damit man es später nocheinmal durchlesen kann. :Nun zu deinem eigentlichen Anliegen: Du gehst zu Datei hochladen und wählst mit dem Button „Durchsuchen“ die Datei aus, die du hochladen möchtest. Das Dateiformat sollte stimmen, bei Bildern z.B. jpg, der Name ist in diesem Schritt erstmal egal, ein Screenshot könnte hier meinetwegen auch noch „blub.jpg“ heißen. Im Feld darunter gibt es „Dateiname im Wiki“, das ist der Dateiname, unter welchem das Bild dann gespeichert wird, hier ist ein passender Name Pflicht. Dieser sollte einen Rückschluss geben, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, da man so über den Titel den Inhalt des Bildes suchen kann, bzw. schneller das findet, was gesucht ist. Wieder ein Feld weiter unten findest du „Zusammenfassung:“, der Name ist zwar nicht ganz passend gewählt, aber hier kannst du schon eintragen, was später als Beschreibung unter deinem Bild steht. Die Überschrift wird automatisch ergänzt, brauchst du hier also nicht zu beachten. :1.) Du beschreibst hier, ähnlich wie beim Titel, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, natürlich kannst du es hier etwas ausführlicher tun. Die Bearbeitung erfolgt wie gewohnt, als würdest du einen Artikel bearbeiten. Es fehlt zwar die Vorschau-Funktion, aber Tippfehler lassen sich auch nach dem Hochladen korrigieren, da wird auch niemand meckern. :2.) Ebenfalls angegeben wird die Quelle, was auch ähnlich wie in den Artikeln erfolgt, das sieht dann in etwa so aus: „Beschreibungstext was man im Bild sieht. ( )“. Dazu wird die Screencap-Vorlage verwendet, die ist bei Bildern wichtig, das Bild erscheint dann in den Artikel „Bilder der Episode“, auch wieder eine Hilfe, um schneller zu sehen, ob ein Bild aus der jeweiligen Episode schon hochgeladen wurde, es muss ja nicht jedes Bild im Episodenartikel eingebunden sein. :3.) Die Kategorien, diese kannst du ebenfalls im Feld der Beschreibung einfügen, einfach unterhalb der Beschreibung bzw. der Quelle. Wenn du nicht auf Anhieb weißt, welche Kategorie passend ist, so kannst du dir unter Kategorie:Bild eine oder auch mehrere aussuchen. :4.) Die Lizenz, auch etwas, das ganz wichtig ist, eher auf rechtlicher Ebene. Wir verwenden zwar die Bilder aus den Serien und Filmen, aber die Rechte liegen nicht bei uns, daher muss (!) jeder Screencap eine Lizenz bekommen. Diese gibst du mit dem Auswahlmenü „Lizenzierung“ an, das sich unterhalb des Feldes der Zusammenfassung befindet. Für Screencaps jeglicher Art wäre dies gleich der erste Eintrag „Die Rechte liegen bei Paramount“. Gleich darunter sollte dann eine Vorschau der jeweiligen Nachrichtenbox erscheinen. Auch hier wird die Überschrift „Lizenzierung“ automatisch eingefügt. :5.) Klicke auf den Button „Datei hochladen“, um dein Bild hochzuladen. :Noch etwas, es kann immer mal vorkommen, dass sich noch irgendwo Fehler eingeschlichen haben, gerade weil z.B. die Vorschau-Funktion fehlt, das ist alles kein Problem, denn die Schritte 1-4 lassen sich auch nach dem Hochladen ergänzen. Beschreibung, Quelle und Kategorien können wie beschrieben auch über die Bearbeiten-Funktion ergänzt werden, die Überschrift müsste dann aber per Hand nachgetragen werden. Selbiges bzgl. der Überschrift gilt für die Lizenz. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du die Lizenz angibst, so kannst du hier nachschauen, wie du die Lizenz angeben kannst. Es ist auch immer nützlich, bei anderen Bildern oder Dateien zu schauen, wie es dort gemacht wurde. Wenn du dich an den Angaben anderer Bilder orientierst, so kann schonal nicht viel falsch laufen. Und nicht ärgern, wenn jemand doch noch mal etwas verändert oder korrigiert, hier arbeiten viele Nutzer an einer Sache, gegenseitiges verbessern oder korrigieren ist hier Gang und Gäbe. Und falls doch noch etwas unklar sein sollte, zögere nicht, zu fragen. Wenn du nicht fragst, weiß niemand, ob dir etwas unklar ist, dementsprechend fält das Meckern dann etwas umfangreicher aus, da jeder annimmt, dass du es verstanden hättest. Also, bei Fragen einfach fragen, reißt dir niemand den Kopf ab ;) --D47h0r Talk 11:16, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC)